1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a host apparatus connected to an image forming apparatus and a print control method thereof, and more particularly, to a host apparatus connected to an image forming apparatus and a print control method thereof which normally completes a print job with respect to the image forming apparatus whose IP information is changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a print paper. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, a multi-function device which has at least two functions, etc.
The image forming apparatus is connected to a host apparatus in a wired/wireless network, and performs a job by receiving and transmitting various data including print data and commands through the connected host apparatus.
Generally, the image forming apparatus which is connected in a network has a predetermined Internet Protocol (IP) address assigned. The host apparatus may transmit data or commands for various jobs to the image forming apparatus by setting the IP address assigned to a particular image forming apparatus as port information of the image forming apparatus.
The host apparatus includes a monitoring program to consistently receive various information including an IP address of the image forming apparatus and normally communicate with the image forming apparatus in a network.
If an IP address of a particular image forming apparatus is changed, the host apparatus detects real-time the changed IP address by using the monitoring program, and resets port information with the changed IP address to use the image forming apparatus.
If there is an ongoing print job in the host apparatus including the foregoing monitoring program at the time when the changed IP address is detected, e.g., if print data are being spooled or spooled print data are being transmitted to an image forming apparatus, the port information is not changed even upon request for change, resulting in data loss and a failure to perform the print job.
Furthermore, a user should manually change the port information and retry the failed print job. This is inconvenient for a user and wastes unnecessary time.